The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for downloading program information, and in particular to methods and systems for downloading program information into an embedded system.
Embedded systems are used in a multitude of applications ranging from simple consumer-electronic devices to sophisticated computing devices. Embedded systems offer a high density and low cost solution to many technical needs. Often embedded systems include microprocessors that require program information to operate. In some applications, the program information is data containing operating parameters and/or constants. In other applications, the program information is instructions used by the microprocessor to respond in a predefined fashion when exposed to a predetermined stimulus. In some applications, the program information is the predetermined stimulus. In all applications, the program information is usually large and thus downloading of the program information is often slow. Furthermore, program information is often prone to updates or modifications. As a result, downloading of the program information to the embedded system is often repetitive and time consuming.
In one particular application, testing embedded systems, specifically devices on a printed circuit, such as a microprocessor, is often difficult and time consuming. Particularly, the downloading of multiple iterations of program information is often required and attributes to a large portion of the time and cost in testing embedded systems.
In most applications, the program information is transmitted or downloaded to the embedded system through a communication medium, usually parallel or serial cables, and a corresponding interface connector. Downloading the program information utilizing serial cables is slower than downloading the program information utilizing parallel cables. However, downloading the program information utilizing parallel cables requires a larger foot print or layout space on the embedded system then utilizing serial cables. Specifically, embedded systems utilizing parallel cables require more pins or connector points on the corresponding interface connector than embedded systems utilizing serial cables. Furthermore, often, the corresponding interface connector is not needed or utilized by the embedded system other than for providing a connection for the downloading of the program information. As a result, the corresponding connector often becomes wasted space after downloading of the xe2x80x9cfinalxe2x80x9d program information to the embedded system is accomplished. Hence, cost is increased to add pins to support the corresponding interface connector and to subsequently remove the pins added.
Additionally, on-board logic components or gates may need to be added to the embedded system to support the downloading of the program software. The on-board logic components, however, require additional layout space and increase the cost of the embedded system. Therefore, a system and method of providing program information quickly and dynamically without requiring a significant amount of layout space is desirable.
The present invention provides methods and systems of downloading program information quickly and includes minimal board layout requirements. The present invention provides a method of downloading program information to a target system using a fast program download system. The target system includes a processor on a printed circuit board. The method comprises providing program information to a dispatcher, notifying the target system that the program information is ready to be transferred, notifying the dispatcher to transfer the program information into the target system, transferring the program information to the target system from the dispatcher via a direct connection, the direct connection includes contact pads embedded in the printed circuit board of the target system.
In one embodiment, the method comprises receiving a first handshake signal by the processor of the target system to signify that program information is ready to be transferred, transmitting a second handshake signal from the processor of the target system upon receipt of receiving the first handshake signal, transferring the program information to the target system via a direct connection, the direct connection includes contact pads embedded in the printed circuit board of the target system and coupled to the processor, and transmitting a third handshake signal from the processor of the target system to initiate the transferring of the program information.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides a fast download program system to download program information. The fast download program system comprises a target system and a dispatcher. The target system includes a printed circuit board, a processor on the printed circuit board and a target interface having electrical contact pads embedded on the printed circuit board and the processor having information signals coupled to the electrical contact pads. The dispatcher includes a dispatcher interface coupled to the target system via the target interface, such that dispatcher interface is coupled to the information signals of the processor.
In another embodiment, the fast download program system comprises a target system that includes a printed circuit board, a processor on the printed circuit board having additional pins, a target interface having electrical contact pads embedded on the printed circuit board and the processor having additional pins to receive and supply information signals coupled to the electrical contact pads, wherein the information signals are handshake signals to coordinate downloading of the program information.